Pevara Tazanovni
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = }} Pevara Tazanovni is an Aes Sedai and a former Sitter of the Red Ajah. Appearance and Abilities Pevara is an attractive woman of advanced years with a short plump stature and dark eyes. She is also generally friendly and outgoing, a trait usually considered uncommon among Red Ajah sisters. Pevara is one of the strongest and most respected sisters in the White Tower with strength equivalent to 14(2) on the Power Strength Scale. , Pevara Tazanovni}} This places her in a position of political influence comparable to Saerin Asnobar or Yukiri Haruna. Pevara has studied the One Power for many decades and her skill is well respected. Her strength makes her capable of opening a Gateway. She is also well skilled in the traditional Aes Sedai method of Healing. History Pevara was born in the year 839 NE, so she is 161 years old. She went to the White Tower as a young girl in 855 NE, and after spending six years as Novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 866 NE. During her time as a novice her whole family was murdered by Darkfriends. She has little ivory statues of her family and hates all Darkfriends with a passion. She hails from Kandor, where she was a butcher's daughter. Her uncle was a leatherworker who let her play and help in his shop as a child. Her best friend as a novice was Seaine Herimon, and among many other pranks, they put itchoak in Serancha Colvine's, future Head Clerk, shift. The Mistress of Novices of the time was no other than Sereille Bagand, an Amyrlin Seat to be and a severe disciplinarian; Pevara remembers her with respect and a tidbit of fear. Right after being raised, Pevara suffered mortification for saying that she wished she had a Warder. In traditional Red Ajah custom, once Pevara was raised to the shawl, the Highest Tesien Jorhald forced her to give up being friends with Seaine. She was raised to Aes Sedai the same year Sereille Bagand was raised to the Amyrlin Seat, meaning that she has been an Aes Sedai for 134 years. She was elected a Sitter in the year 985 NE, likely making her a replacement, together with Amira Moselle and Teslyn Baradon, for the three Red Sitters exiled in by the then Amyrlin Seat Marith Jaen. Since being raised a Sitter, Pevara has voiced her wish for a Warder more publicly. She is a very capable Red sister, adept at finding men who can channel the One Power. Activities Black Ajah Hunter When Seaine Herimon was given the task to start searching for proof of treachery in the Tower, interpreting it as searching for the Black Ajah, she enlisted the help of her old friend Pevara, and their hunt reignited the friendship. Together with several others, among them three fellow Sitters, they have begun to investigate the Black Ajah in the White Tower. She has also found the moles planted in the White Tower by the Salidar Aes Sedai. Pevara's most typical statement during the hunt was her outright wish to attack the Council of Thirteen once she learned of their existence and planned meeting, a statement that was sarcastically met by Yukiri of the Gray Ajah, who looked at Pevara's shawl, with "red, yes. I thought it had turned green when I wasn't looking." Trapped in The Black Tower Tarna Feir approaches Pevara to propose that the Red Ajah should bond the Asha'man as Warders. She has also received a message from Toveine Gazal from the Black Tower. Pevara proposes this to Tsutama Rath, Highest of the Red Ajah. Tsutama charges Javindhra Doraille and Pevara making the proposal to the Black Tower. The two of them along with Javindhra, Tarna, Jezrail, Melare and Desala Nevanche, are sent to the Black Tower to make the proposal to Mazrim Taim, who agrees, with ominous sarcasm. At the Black Tower, she walks around the grounds with Javindhra escorted by Taim. Taim then tells them that they can only leave now with his permission. Oddly Javindhra seemed to have changed her mind about to left the Black Tower grounds as soon as possible. She goes to speak to Tarna and finds that also her personality and aspect have changed and that she is more amiable to Taim's decrees. When Tarna looks Pevara in the eye, Pevera notes a coldness—almost a lifelessness—in her eyes. Pevara leaves and after failing to create a gateway, realizes she is trapped. She is very anxious to leave because Tarna has been presumably converted to the Shadow by the Turning technique. Meanwhile Androl Genhald contacted her asking to work together to find a way out of the Tower. After the White Tower Schism ends, she, Duhara, and Javindhra are all replaced as Sitters, to allow the Reds full representation in the Hall under the assumption that they are missing in action. Freeing The Black Tower Pevara explains to Androl and his men that the people who have undergone suspicious behaviour changes have most probably been forcibly turned to the Shadow. The men pick Androl as their leader to mount a resistance against Taim and his cronies. Pevara and Androl's uneasy alliance is pushed to the brink when they attempt to link. Being in a circle of two, Androl must control the flows. Androl becomes lost in Pevara's strength and starts spinning Air to make the furniture fly around in their cabin. In a panic, Pevara demands to be released, imagining her family at the mercy of Darkfriends so long ago. When Androl releases her, she immediately bonds him against his will, rationalizing the move as compliance with Taim's agreement to allow her to bond the Asha'man of her choice. Androl responds by bonding her. The double bond causes an unexpected merging of their minds, allowing each other to share memories and thoughts. Pevara is present at the inn when Welyn Kajima reports to the last of Logain's supporters, that both Logain and Taim have patched up their differences and are now working together. She and Androl lay a trap and capture Dobser. Welyn and Leems also enter, which they had not planned for. Pevara manages to shield both Dobser and Leems and trips up Welyn as he tries to escape. Androl knocks out Leems and Welyn with a cudgel. Emarin arrives and manages to trick the location out of Dobser. Then all three of Taim's men are given a heavy sedative. Pevara, Androl and the rest of the group sneak into the the Black Towers foundations, where Taim has had hidden rooms constructed. There they find Logain kept captive. Before they can escape, they are found by Taim and his men after Evin Vinchova reveals their plan. They are pinned in the cell until Taim brings the roof down on them, knocking the group unconscious. Pevara wakes up drugged with Forkroot. Evin is taken away from the captives and is Turned to the Shadow. Pevara is still heavily drugged when Androl manages to create small gateways, despite the Dreamspike in place. Androl contacts Taril Canler and the Two Rivers men, who burst in to rescue Androl and his group. The dreamspike is deactivated which allows Androl to create gateways in front of Taim's group as they channel, and open it behind them, destroying many of them. Taim and the rest of his group still alive flee the Black Tower for good. The next day Androl and Pevara welcomed the White Tower delegation that had come to bond many Asha'man following the agreement between the Rebel Aes Sedai and Rand. Pevara then watches Androl meet with Canler, Emarin and Jonneth. The men take Rand's message of living as free men and not as weapons to heart. However, they are not happy that Rand let them fend for themselves. They then pledge to follow Logain and the Black Tower only. The Last Battle During the first hours of the Last Battle in Merrilor, Pevara and Androl lead an infiltration mission against Taim in order to recover the seals to the Dark One's prison. She also comes up with the idea to trap some of the Darkfriend channelers in a Stedding. Androl, wearing the Mask of Mirrors, takes the form of Rand al'Thor. He tricks the Dreadlords by pretending to flee through a gateway. One of the party read the residue left. The gateway led to just outside a Stedding, so when Mishraile and company ran through the gateway, they ran straight into the arms of Ogier inside the Stedding. Throughout the last battle her and Androl's relationship deepens as they grow to trust each other through their mental link. It is strongly hinted that they are in love by the end of the series. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Sitters Category:POV character Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai